


想念你的味道

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	想念你的味道

卞慶華因為拍戲而出國，陳廷軒只好在卞慶華租的小公寓裡痴痴的等他回來

等待的時間又慢又久，卞慶華出國的前一晚還因為他錄綜藝的關係，兩人能夠相處的時間實在不多，本來想在床上為愛鼓掌一下再讓卞慶華走的，奈何時間真的不夠，最多就是兩人互口互嚕，抱在一起躺在床上親的難分難捨，直到林世豪開始奪命連環call，卞慶華才依依不捨地離開他們愛的小屋，離開陳廷軒這個小寶貝

陳廷軒本來以為，自己可以等到卞慶華回來，然後再跟他在床上這樣那樣，他連要用甚麼姿勢都想好了，可是時間真的過得好慢，他想念卞慶華的大手在自己的身上游移，想念他的嘴，想要他的性器在自己體內進進出出的爽感，想到這裡陳廷軒已經忍不住了，下床走到衣櫃裡，拿了一件卞慶華的襯衫，將自己的睡衣內褲脫掉，把襯衫套在自己身上，用力聞了聞那上面屬於卞慶華的味道，性器漸漸硬了起來，因為衣服材質關係，摩擦著乳頭漸漸挺立

陳廷軒重新躺回床上，將手指伸入自己的嘴裡舔濕，另一隻手撫上半硬的性器開始上下套弄，還不忘照顧兩顆可愛的小球，把手指從嘴裡拿出來，捏起自己的乳頭開始搓揉，想像著卞慶華正在啃咬著自己的乳頭，接著又將手伸向後面的小穴，在周圍按壓了幾下，隨後伸入一隻手指，滿腦子都是卞慶華在做愛時的樣子，慢慢地加入到第三根，抽出手指感覺到空虛，犯下床打開衣櫃的最下層，有他背著卞慶華偷偷買的假陽具，在上面抹了潤滑劑便推入自己的後穴，空虛感被填滿的感覺讓陳廷軒爽到頭皮發麻，但還是沒有卞慶華的好，一手套弄著自己的性器，另一手拿著假陽具慢慢抽插，''嗯...哥哥...啊....好...好爽''

正當他沉浸在性慾裡時，房門突然被打開，他睜開眼看到卞慶華站在門口，卞慶華的戲份提早拍完，馬上買了機票趕回來給陳廷軒驚喜，一回到家臉上本來還帶著笑容，但一進房間就看到自家小寶貝穿著自己的襯衫，套弄著性器，後穴還插著一根假屌，心中的無名火漸漸燒了起來

陳廷軒嚇得停止手上的動作，連忙把假陽具抽出來，愣愣地坐在床上，無辜的眼神看著卞慶華，''哥哥...你怎麼回來了..''  
''怎麼?我提早回來你不開心嗎?''  
''沒....沒有!!!我很開心''說著就往卞慶華身上蹭，卞慶華抱著他拿起放在床上假陽具說，''剛剛不是很爽嗎?怎麼不繼續?''  
''嗯..不要....我要你的''邊說著小手還不安分地摸上卞慶華那已經半硬的性器  
''但我想看你自己玩''，陳廷軒邪魅的看了一眼卞慶華，自己躺回床上，雙腿打開面向卞慶華，拿起假陽具重新捅入自己的小穴，一邊插還一邊叫著卞慶華的名字  
''嗯...哈啊...卞卞...嗯..再快一點.....''雙眼迷離的盯著卞慶華，伸出紅嫩的小舌舔了舔嘴唇，滿滿的誘惑，卞慶華再也忍不住了，脫了自己的上衣，欺身壓在陳廷軒身上，堵上那張浪叫的小嘴，靈活的舌頭長驅直入，含著對方的小舌一陣吸允，手往下一把抽出假陽具，空虛感瞬間襲來，陳廷軒環住卞慶華的腰開始磨蹭，卞慶華低頭在他白花花的胸膛上烙下印記，一邊脫下自己的褲子，抹上潤滑劑，扶上自己的性器在穴口蹭了幾下便一進到底

後穴被填滿的感覺讓陳廷軒叫出聲，因為被假陽具插過所以卞慶華進去的時候就直接大操大幹了起來

''寶貝，我的跟假陽具比，你比較喜歡哪一個啊?''  
''當...當然...哈啊....是哥哥...你的呀...''陳廷軒說完，把卞慶華摟得更緊，整個人縮在卞慶華懷裡，承受著身上人帶來的快感，不停浪叫，就在卞慶華的龜頭劃過某處時，陳廷軒叫了一聲射在卞慶華的腹肌上，被後穴收縮夾得爽到頭皮發麻的卞慶華，被陳廷軒起身推倒，跨坐在卞慶華身上，扶著那人的性器，坐了下去自己動了起來，拉起卞慶華雙手環上他的脖子，低下頭跟他親吻，卞慶華抱住他的腰，由下往上衝撞，每一下都頂在陳廷軒的敏感點上，陳廷軒叫得越來越放蕩，引來第二次高潮，又再一次被操射，兩人身上都黏糊糊的，卞慶華頂弄了數十下便交代在陳廷軒的小穴裡

事後卞慶華抱著陳廷軒去浴室裡清洗，''寶寶，你假陽具哪裡來的?''  
''就....你上次出國我偷偷買的''  
''就那麼飢渴?我還滿足不了你嗎?''  
''哪有啊...''說著便趴在卞慶華身上，在他耳邊低語，''當然是哥哥得比較好啊，又粗又長，哪是一根假陽具可以比的?''，腳還不安分的蹭著那人的那腿內側，卞慶華被勾起慾火，壓著陳廷軒在浴室裡操了好幾回

自己愛人太騷了怎麼辦?他想要就給他啊不然能怎麼辦?


End file.
